Unown X
by brimasvelgr
Summary: Norem, un joven que comienza su camino como entrenador de forma algo accidentada, comienza a conocer a su primer Pokémon, que llegó por sorpresa. El segundo no será menos. Un Unown X, que lleva un secreto consigo.
1. El reto de su padre, Conociendo a Vehem

Norem aún tenía algunas hojas revueltas en su pelo gris cobalto. Se hundían en los remolinos ondulados que caían por su hombro derecho. Houndour las miraba con los ojos como platos. Temiendo que pretendiera prenderlas con sus ascuas, lo guardó de nuevo en su superball. Aún era muy pequeño, no comprendía lo que estaba bien y mal; ni siquiera tenía mote. Había salido del huevo hace literalmente dos días (y ya había incendiado las nuevas deportivas de Norem en una intensa batalla con sus cordones). Su abuelo le regaló el huevo antes de empezar su aventura.

\- Lo ha traído un amigo desde Kanto -le dijo aquel día-. Ten, a mí solo me serviría para calentarme los pies. Seguro que tu espíritu joven le sienta de maravilla a este…

\- ¡Papá! -el abuelo dio un brinco-. No estropees la sorpresa, ¿quieres? No hay nada mejor que descubrirlo uno mismo -sonrió a Norem con gesto de disculpa-.

\- Está bien, tampoco es que me gusten las sorpresas. Y ya me ha dado una pista -se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, acariciando el huevo con la frente mientras lo abrazaba-. Calentarte los pies, ¿eh? Puede que sea un Pokémon de tipo Fuego. Ponyta, Cyndaquil, puede que un Magby, desde luego tiene pinta de ser muy calentito… -apartó la cabeza y acarició los patrones negros rasgados que adornaban el huevo-.

\- Sabes, quedándote aquí no lo sabremos nunca -añadió el abuelo con tono de burla-. A los Pokémon les sienta genial un buen paseo, incluso antes de salir del huevo.

\- ¿Está todo listo? -preguntó Norem mirando a su madre con brillo en los ojos-.

\- Todo. He avisado a tu padre y tiene lista tu cama en Ciudad Malva.

\- ¡Genial! -su entusiasmo arrancó una sonrisa a sus preocupados familiares-. Voy a cambiarme y… tengo que avisar a Morty. ¿Está lista la cena?

\- Dos minutos y podrás salir echando humo -contestó su abuelo al mismo tiempo que acercaba la cuchara sopera a sus labios para probar la receta-.

Norem bajó de su nube de recuerdos. Los momentos con su familia le hacían muy feliz, tanto que llegaba a perderse en ellos. Volvió a posar la mirada sobre la ruta 32. La visita a su padre le hizo feliz porque le había prometido su primer Pokémon, pero la llegada de Houndour complicó las cosas. Al final su padre decidió que se lo entregaría si conseguía vencer al primer líder de gimnasio con el recién llegado. El camino a la ruta era plano y simple. Tuvieron que escapar de unos Zubat cuando Houndour se lanzó a husmear en un rincón oscuro, por lo que no empezaron con buen pie, pero aún tenía esperanza. Una vez arrancadas todas las hojas de su pelo, Norem agarró la superball de su cinturón y la lanzó al aire. Houndour salió de ella con energía (el susto le dio un subidón).

Oye, ven -se agachó como una rana y rascó el suelo para llamar su atención-.

El Pokémon se acercó con cuidado, olfateando el suelo de vez en cuando. Aulló un poco cuando estuvo a su lado. Norem acercó la mano con cuidado para acariciar su pelaje. La cara del Pokémon era indescifrable. Podría estar disfrutando u odiándolo.

Escucha, antes hemos escapado de esos Zubat, pero a la próxima los achicharraremos, ¿vale? Bueno, tú, yo no puedo achicharrar. -Houndour ladeó la cabeza, algo confuso-. Deberías tener un mote, pero no se me ocurre ninguno.

El Pokémon se escapó rápidamente de sus caricias y comenzó a correr hacia un arbusto cercano. Comenzó a ladrar a un bonguri. A Norem se le escapó la risa.

Tienes mucha energía... ¡LO TENGO! -saltó de alegría. Houndour se giró hacia él-. Te llamarás Vehem, de vehemencia. Ya sabes, de pasión, ímpetu… como sea, tampoco vas a entenderme. ¿Te gusta?

Vehem se acercó hacia él, contagiado por su alegría, y aulló fuertemente. Para Norem eso fue un sí.


	2. Klaui, la primera entrenadora

Vehem ya se había lanzado a olfatear las primeras hierbas altas de la ruta. Norem miraba por encima, tapándose el sol con una mano. Una chica que parecía regresar a Ciudad Malva se cruzó en su línea de visión. La chica saludó y se acercó corriendo.

\- ¡Hola! -sonrió-.

\- H-hola -contestó Norem, más confuso que alegre-.

\- ¿Ese Houndour es tuyo? -señaló a Vehem, que la miraba con mala cara-.

\- Sí. Es mi primer Pokémon -se sonrojó un poco-. Estamos aquí para entrenar. Es una larga historia, pero quiero -Vehem gruñó- ejem, queremos derrotar a Pegaso.

\- ¿A Pegaso con ese bebé? -se le escapó una risita. A Norem le sentó algo mal-. Oye, soy entrenadora, ¿sabes? Podemos combatir, seguro que eso te ayuda. Además mis Pokémon llevan mucho tiempo sin estirar las piernas.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Vehem? -se agachó y el Pokémon se acercó con decisión… para que le rascara-. Cuando quieras -le dijo a la entrenadora-.

\- ¡Ya mismo! Por cierto, me llamo Klaui -no dio tiempo a Norem para responder- y tengo dos Pokémon. ¡Prepárate! -parecía muy ilusionada-. ¡Adelante, Rama!

Klaui lanzó su pokeball al aire y de ella apareció un Bellsprout. Norem pensó que su mote era muy cutre, pero le pegaba mucho. El balanceo constante de sus hojas puso alerta a Vehem, que ocupó por su cuenta su puesto de combate, delante de su entrenador.

\- ¡Hoja afilada! -Rama movió las hojas con más velocidad y comenzó a generar unas cuantas que salieron disparadas hacia Vehem. El golpe fue crítico-.

\- ¡Vehem! -Houndour se giró y asintió-. ¡Ascuas!

Aunque sea un recién nacido, nacen preparados para el combate Norem recordó las palabras de su abuelo cuando las ascuas cayeron sobre Rama. Klaui soltó un grito de sorpresa, quizá su rival fue más fuerte de lo que imaginó solo con verlo. Miró en su bolsa un momento, buscando algo que no encontró, y volvió a girarse.

\- No creo que aguante otro golpe… -Bellsprout la miraba decepcionada- pero puedo ganar terreno. ¡Paralizador! -Rama sopló un racimo de lo que parecía polen amarillo. Vehem se quejó con gruñidos y tembló-. ¡Bien!

\- Oh… esto es malo. Intenta atacar con ascuas otra vez. ¡Tú puedes! -las palabras de ánimo calaron en Vehem, que consiguió atacar de nuevo, derribando a Rama-.

\- Vuelve, Rama -alzó la pokeball y volvió como un rayo-. ¡Adelante, Mareep! -esta vez lanzo una superball al aire-.

El lanudo Pokémon aterrizó algo conmocionado. Parecía que era su primer combate, al igual que el de Vehem. Norem sabía que sería muy complicado ganar, pero no pensaba rendirse.

\- ¡Chispa! -Mareep se sacudió generando electricidad estática y embistió contra Houndour, que cayó de pleno, derrotado-. ¡Bien! -dio un brinco junto a su Pokémon-.

\- Vuelve, Vehem. -esta vez fue Norem el que alzó la superball-. Ha sido un combate interesante -estaba algo decepcionado-.

\- Nada mal para ser tu primero. También es el de Mareep. Acabo de capturarlo, por eso no tiene mote. ¿Quieres que vayamos al Centro Pokémon juntos?

\- Claro, pero tendrá que ser rápido. No puedo perder mucho tiempo, quiero mejorar ya.

\- ¡Así me gusta! Yo iré a casa a dormir, llevo toda la mañana buscando a Mareep. -ambos sonrieron y comenzaron la vuelta a Ciudad Malva-.


	3. Ruinas Alfa, el principio del misterio

Ya de regreso a la ruta 32, después de curar a Houndour en el Centro Pokémon y acompañar a Klaui a su casa mientras mantenían una conversación sobre los tipos de pokeball, retomaron su entrenamiento. Durante su camino se toparon con un Ekans salvaje. Norem deseó tener pokeballs en ese momento, pero no visitaron la tienda.

\- ¡Vamos, Vehem! -lanzó la pokeball al suelo y salió con ímpetu, aunque retrocedió un poco por la intimidación del Ekans-.

Fue un combate reñido. Ascuas era el único movimiento ofensivo de Houndour; se lo había dicho su padre. También contaba con malicioso, pero no habría servido de nada. Ekans lanzó picotazo venenoso para abrir el combate y gracias a Arceus no consiguió envenenarle. El segundo ascuas de Vehem consiguió quemarle, por lo que su constricción no hizo mucho daño, aunque molestó igual el siguiente turno. Terminaron ganando por poco y Ekans salió reptando todo lo rápido que pudo. Houndour parecía muy contento. Norem le hizo volver a su ball para descansar mejor.

El sol había bajado un poco y el viaje fue más cómodo. Una ligera brisa movía las hierbas. Algunos Hoppip volaban por encima, dejándose llevar por las corrientes. El camino se bifurcaba llegado a un punto. Si seguía recto continuaría por la ruta 32 y si iba por la derecha… el cartel estaba demasiado borroso como para leerlo. Decidió explorar un poco ya que Vehem seguía descansando. Pasó por la entrada a lo que parecían unas extrañas cuevas bastante cerca unas de otras. El aire ahí era más pesado y de vez en cuando escuchaba extraños pitidos. Un chico con una extraña capucha azul estaba sentado cerca de una de las entradas, dando de comer a un Natu. Norem se acercó a él casi sin darse cuenta, embobado por la forma de las cuevas.

\- ¿Te has perdido? -preguntó el desconocido-. Aquí hay algunos Pokémon psíquicos que pueden jugar malas pasadas, sabes -Natu le picoteaba la mano en busca de más comida-. Oye, oye, que no tengo más -rio-.

\- No me he perdido… aún. Estoy de paso; entrenaba por la ruta 32.

\- Será mejor que vuelvas, no falta mucho para que caiga la noche, que es cuando estos pillos -miró a Natu- se vuelven más activos. Yo me marcho ya.

\- Yo creo que daré una pequeña vuelta antes.

\- Bien. Vamos, Naty -sacó una lujoball de su cinturón y guardó a su Pokémon-. Hasta otra.

El desconocido se marchó por la entrada que había utilizado Norem. No tiene pérdida pensó. Apoyó las manos en la piedra junto a la entrada y echó un vistazo disimulado. Unos extraños símbolos estaban dibujados en la pared. Parecían Pokémon, pero también letras. Norem entró, algo preocupado, y las miró más de cerca. No se sentía seguro. Un pedestal destacaba en el centro de la sala. Tenía una especie de piedras talladas encima. Norem recordó los libros del abuelo, que hablaban de fósiles Pokémon. Aquellos dibujos separados en piezas le recordaron a uno. Intentó reconstruirlo, mientras la luz que llegaba del exterior se volvía cada vez más tenue. Cuando lo hubo terminado reconoció la forma. Era un Kabuto. El pedestal emitió un ligero brillo que iluminó la sala y junto con el ruido de algo cayendo consiguieron alertar a Norem hasta el punto de hacer salir a Vehem para no estar solo. Lejos de darle la compañía que esperaba, el Pokémon se acercó a la pared, al suelo junto a esta para olfatear algo. Era una de las letras dibujadas. Se había caído. Y se movía.


End file.
